


Betrayal

by Dansedanserevolution



Series: August 2017 Fanfic Challenge [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: If Blind Betrayal had gone differently..





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death

The shot pierced the air, like a crack of a whip.

The shouting still echoed through her ears.

_ "Either you execute Danse or I will, Knight!" _

_"I can't. And I won't, sir."_

_"Fine. You disappoint me."_

The Elder had pulled his gun before she could react. By the time her head focused back on Danse, the blood was seeping through his jumpsuit.

She lunged as he fell to his knees, red sputtering over his lips and staining them. She cradled his head, shaking hers in disbelief.

Her voice became a pleading chant. "No. No, Danse. No. Danse?"

His large hand covered her slender one, a warm smile gracing his face even though his light was flickering out.

"S-save the Commonwealth."

Salty tears streaked down her face, dropping silently onto his chest and mixing with the blood. 

Her hand ran through his hair, trying to comfort him in his last moments. His fingers brushed her cheek and she pressed a kiss to his lips, wanting to have one more before he left her.

"I love you, Nora."

"I love you, Danse. I love you, I love you."

She continued telling him until his eyes became lifeless, the smile slipping away.

"No!" She began to sob against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, and rocking slightly.

The Elder's boots kicked up the dirt as he approached and he scoffed above her. "You're a disgrace. Don't bother returning the Prydwen. I'll have you shot on sight."

Nora drew in a deep breath and grasped for the blade tucked into her boot. She laid Danse on the ground as she stood and slashed at the man who murdered him. Maxson grabbed her by the wrists and twisted, the knife falling with a dull thud. He threw her into the dirt next to her lover and kicked her square in the abdomen.

"Pathetic.."

She laid and watched him return to the vertibird, leaving her clutching her middle. She pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around Danse's body and holding him close. Her eyes drifted above, where the propellers of the steel ship carted her new enemy away.

Looking into the darkening sky tinged with orange, she vowed to take the Brotherhood down in a fiery blaze, burning everything they had to the ground. And she'd save Maxson for last.


End file.
